


Day One, Entry Zero

by AMMO121



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Gen, Journal Entry Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: The world is ending, and one turtle has been separated from his brothers.This is a look into what he has to go through, told via. his journal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for well over a year, and I realized how much I liked what I had so far, so here you are. Has not been betaed, but I would love if someone wanted to.

**Day 12:**

 

Entry 1: _Have successfully left New York without too much trouble_ _ **.**_ _Am taking notes for future reference, and just in case…_

 

_I should_ _try getting to the old farm house and wait for the guys._

 

**Day 16:**

 

_ Entry 8: _ _Finally reached the house, doesn’t look like anyone’s been here since ou_ _r_ _last visit. But it still solves my food problem, and there's the old truck that I could fix up while I wait. Hurry guys._

 

**Day 21:**

 

Entry 31: _I've had some trouble with setting up a safe perimeter without posing any danger to any innocent survives or one of my brothers. Thought about setting up trip wires around the perimeter, but I can't stop thinking about how that might cause some poor soul their lives. It's quite easy to not notice a little wire in the bushes when you're running for your life._

 

_Sometimes I wish I could just shut off my brain for a while._

 

**Day 24:**

 

Entry 40 _: Caught one of them lurking around the outside of the house this morning. I caught myself watching it from the front deck, wondering over my circumstances._ _I found my thoughts drift towards my brothers, as they often do these days. I allowed myself, for the first time since this all began, to wonder if they were even still alive. The thought didn’t hit me as hard as I feel it should. Maybe it's because we've been risking out shells for years, knowing that every night that we go out on protrole, might be the last. They are ninja, and death is not a new concept._

 

_I_ _kill_ _ed_ _the creature before it even notices_ _me_ _standing there._ _It was for the best._

 

**Day 30:**

 

Entry 48 _: I had to leave the farm house._

 

_ Note 13 _ _: They seem to be semi-intelligent. Some even have the brain capacity to go up stares and open doors._

 

**D** **ay 32:**

 

Entry 51: _After a few days of none stop driving and endless hours of Casey's bad rock music, I've com_ _e to the decision to try and heading back to the city. It would be a suicide mission, if I was planning_ _to_ _actually entering New York. Maybe I can find_ _s_ _ome sign of my brothers trying to make their way to the farm house. I hope I'm in time to stop them before they actually get there._

 

**Day 35:**

 

Entry 56: _The old truck finally broke down. I wish I had the parts to fix it myself, but the town I'm held up in doesn’t have a_ _n_ _auto parts store or anything of similar capacity._ _I might have end up having to hot wir--._

 

Entry 57 _:_ _The town isn’t as abandon as I fi_ _r_ _st thought. A group of raiders and drunks have made the town hall a camp of sorts. I don't want to risk being seen, so I'll leave tomorrow on foot. It's quiet sad really. The worlds ended and I'm still worried about being seen. Though I might have every right to be even more concerned, seeing as how everyone today is armed to the teeth, and are of the 'shoot now ask questions later' mentality._

 

**Day 37:**

 

Entry 58: _Honor and the way of the ninja has always been Leo's thing, but there are times like these that those teachings pull at me as well._

 

_The raiders seem to have made a sport out of dropping_ _kids_ _into a pit with Them, and making bets on how long they could survive. It makes me sick just thinking about it. I'll go tonight under the cover of darkness, and like the ninja I am, I'll take down their little operation without being seen._

 

**Day 38:**

 

Entry 59: _I may have over estimated my skills._ _Near twenty four years of rigorous training under a strict master and all it took for me to break cover was a crying child._

 

_T_ _here is a small_ _comfort_ _in knowing that my heart hasn’t hardened too much through out the end of the wo_ _r_ _ld and over a month and a half of solitude. Does wonders for my sanity._

 

_But there is also the issue of how I've become responsible f_ _or_ _ten underage human beings._

 

**Day 40:**

 

Entry  65 _: The children seem to have grown_ _accustomed_ _to my presents. The oldest of them – being close to fifteen – who goes by Peter, still eyes_ _m_ _e, and_ _m_ _y ever present full body_ _clothes,_ _with_ _suspension. But they've all stopped cowering together in packs and jumping every time I so much as twitch._ _Their also cleaned up and in possession of newish clothes that I managed to swipe from a local store._

 

_Am planing on dropping them off on the first group of decent survives that I can find. No number of years of ninja training can train one for changing diapers._

 

**Day 46:**

 

Entry 68: _We had a close call today. One of the kids wondered off while I was scouting the area. Now have a new respect for all the stuff that my brothers and I put Master Splinter though growing up._

 

**Day 56:**

 

Entry  75 _: Am kinda missing the kids. But they'll be safer in the village then out in the open with me. Didn’t stop me from double checking – and fixing – the villages defenses. And if that kept me half a day longer then I had originally thought, well, it has always been my job to help those who can't quite help themselves._

 

_Little Michelle gave me a ring she some how acquire as a good bye present. It was a simple silver band, it might have been some poor souls engagement ring at one point, but I thank her anyway, and slip into my oversized coat. It also doesn’t keep me from braking into a jewelry store, and finding a chain so that I could hang it around my neck._

 

**Day 65:**

 

Entry  89 _:_ _I miss my brothers._

 

Entry 90: _I do not miss Raphs snoring._

 

**Day 68:**

 

Note 21 _: They seem to be traveling in packs now, but show little acknowledgment for each other. It might be basic survive instincts kicking in._

 

**Day 71:**

 

Entry 91: _Nothing to report._

 

**Day 79:**

 

Entry 104: _I'm not to far from the city, but can't find a way in if I tried, not one that won_ _'_ _t get me killed. The family I helped out yesterday warned me of this, but I had hoped differently. Even know, almost eighty days later, New York still burns._

 

Note 29: _They appear to be impervious to fire, and go on as if nothing is wrong, even if they themselves are caught aflame._

 

**Day 91:**

 

Entry 106: _I found the first sign that my brothers might have made it out. It was on the side of an over turned semi. A little hand drawn picture of a turtle in purple and a few coded words that point towards the farm. The hand writing is familiar, but can't quite place whose it is._

 

**Day Unknown:**

 

Entry Unknown: ~~_I I I_~~ ~~ _th now help_~~ ~~ _I I I I_~~ _I don't know whats going on. The ha nd writing, the sign…. Its not what I thought it was. The hand writi ng, the re ason it was so familiar. I-I think that I might not hav_ _e_ _c ame out of that that schermish as well as I made ~~th eir he re f or m e~~ m yself believe. _

 

**About Day 100:**

 

Note 33: _Scratches seem to have a different effect on my mutated biology. Delusions, paranoia_

_and a high fever, to name a few._

**Day 107:**

 

Entry 121: _Finally fully recovered from my – sickness. In my dilution I had forgotten that I was the one to leave the mark. I seem to be feeling more and more hopeless as ever week goes by._

 

**Day 112:**

 

Entry 125: _I went back and fixed my message. It's probably too late, but I've survived this long on 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. But if they do see it then they'll know not to got to the farm house,_ _as well as_ _the general direction that I'm planning on heading._

 

**Day 120:**

 

Entry 134: _Close call today. Had to pull of a Mikey le_ _vel stunt to avoid an even closer call._

 

Note 38: _Some of Them seem to be mutating. They're becoming faster and stronger, but only a select few seem to have inherited the mutation._

 

**Day 122:**

 

Entry 136: _I think I finally got all the glass out, but it's hard to tell without the aid of several mirrors._

 

**Day 130:**

 

Entry 143: _New town, same problems. Gas and food have been getting more and more difficult to find, hopefully my turtle luck will hold out and it won't be picked clean._

 

**Day 130:**

 

Entry 144: _All of my ninja senses are screaming at me that something is off with this town, and I have to agree with them._ _No blood smears, no burnt down or destroyed buildings, and no signs of people l_ _ea_ _ving in a rush. It's like no one ever really lived – or died – here, and it's all just a cover picture on one of Raphs Homes Magazine issues._ _I'd leave get in the car and leave right now if I thought I could make it to the next town on the gas I had now, but there’s no way, he was pushing it even getting this far._

_I'll get it done as fast as possible, and keep my guard up the whole time. I've gone through worse before, even if I did have the guys watching my shell then._

 

**Day 142:**

 

Entry 145: _**I should have never--.**_

 

* * *

 

A figure, draped in a long jacket that did little to hide the odd curve of their back, bends down to pick of the journal. Their finger, large, green and only three, leave marks where the dust had settled heavily over time. They flip to the first page, then to the second, and so on and so on, with a barely concealed urgency. Then they reach the last page, they read it, and then they read it again, over and over, looking for _something, anything--._ They even close the book and closely inspect the front and back covers. But there is nothing, no clue or message.

 

They want to get angry, but they now that it's all just worry and frustration and hope that keeps fraying, like old rope. If only –.

 

One of his brothers calls out, worried, and the other one also says something, more urgently. The figure carefully stuffs the journal in his jacket and swiftly leaves the room, ready to kick some serious shell. And more then ready to be one step closer to finding their missing brother.

 

The door slams shut, leaving the room – and the rusty old bloodstains – behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very open story, and I really enjoyed writing it like that, so I hope you liked it as well. If you have any questions, feel free to send a comment and I'll get back to you.
> 
> Poor Don. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! They help me so much and always make my day!


End file.
